2 Gurls 1 Cup
by CallMehTehOdd1
Summary: GAWD I AM SO HIGH I WOULDN'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE! GAHH!


**I do not own Devil May Cry, no matter how much I'd like to... This is kinda OOC, 'specially for Verge, and my name is mentioned quite alot....Oh! And a shoutout to MoonlitLuna, who rox....TehOdd1 xoox**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

One day Dante was surfing the internet as he was one of those old guys who just couldn't figure them out, and Nero had taken the pleasurable four weeks to show Dante how to turn the damning thing on, and now that he had learned the phrase 'noob' he was on top of the world.

The cyber world, of course.

So s he surfed the net with his internet hoes, one of them asked the fateful question :

**ChaChaCha096 : **Have u seen 2 gurls 1 cup?

**2hott4U : **nah wat iz it

**ChaChaCha096 : **Its a kinda porn. U will dig it :)

**2hott4U : **YEAYAH PORN

**ChaChaCha096 : **lol.

**2hott4U : **LOL SOZ CAPS LOK ON SHIT ITS FUCKIN STUK

**ChaChaCha096 : **lmao u crack me up!! XD

**2hott4U : **IM NOTT KIDDIN AGH HELP MEE

**ChaChaCha096 : **Press the button 'caps lock' again, u stooge

**2hott4U : **oh thatz ok then i fixed it

**ChaChaCha096 : **ur an noob! lol!

**2hott4U : **i am nott a noob u r ur a nooob you noob

**ChaChaCha096 :** So u gunna watch it?

**2hott4U : **YEAYAH

**ChaChaCha096 :** Okay, go too "_insert random link here_"

**2hott4U :** kk i wil wach it rite now hang onn

_2hott4U has navigated away from this page. Do you wish to bump him? Y/N?_

ChaChaCha096, aka an old lady who's name was actually Laura Rhiannon Lynne Ashley, giggled at the screen. Her hair was wiry and framed a wrinkly old face that reminded TehOdd1 of the rear end of an elephant.

Her greyish blue eyes were trained on the screen as she clicked the little flashing 'Yes'.

She hacked her way through to Dante's computer eye-thing that watched him when he did stuff (TehOdd1 has forgotten the word for 'camera' at the present time,) and eyed his totally spankable abs with a thin line of drool slipping out of the corner of her mouth.

Then Vergil was in the back ground, watching over Dante's shoulder with a creeped out look on his very sexual face.

Dante's face was twisted into a look of pure horror as what started out as some girl-on-girl porn ended up with one of the chicks crapping and both of them eating it. And spewing it back up. And eating it again.

Dante turned around to spew but found Vergil with his hand down his pants ( that was moving rapidly fast), making very loud moaning noises.

"MMmmmm....Yeah, you eat that crap, you dirty hoe." he moaned his eyes partially rolling back in his head due to the current ecstasy he was giving himself.

Dante spewed, and Vergil complied by coming in his extremely tight leather pants. Yes, he dug the whole 'Crapping/Spewing/Eating' porn thing.

Vergil passed out and Dante turned around, making his way back into the chat room to verbally yell at ChaChaCha096.

**ChaChaCha096 : **Enjoy much? XDD

**2hott4U :** I FUCKING H8 U u fuCKinG noOb I h8 U

**ChaChaCha096 :** Gahahahaha! Funny! I c u!!

**2hott4U :** ur a fat bich

**ChaChaCha096 : **But u love me! hhahahahaha!!

**2hott4U :** no i dont u bich wtf wazzat i bet u get ur kikz with that shit grr

Dante tried to do one of those awsome angry faces that TehOdd1 has trouble remembering how to do - but ChaChaCha beat him to anything.

**ChaChaCha096 :** Ur brother is hott....Send him ova for a bit of lovin!!

"ARGH!" Dante screamed in disgust and frustration.

"What are you screaming about? I'll clean up after it dies down..." mumbled Vergil, blushing lightly with his hand still down his pants.

"URGH! Yuck, Verge! Look at this!"

Vergil clicked and scrolled down to read the comments, then sniggered.

"Where does she live?"

"EW! VERGIL DOUBLEYOOH TEE EFF YOU CRAZY MO' FO'!"

"What is a 'doubleyooh tee eff?"

"Doubleyooh, like the letter." Dante calmed down enough to explain that 'doubleyooh tee eff' was actually 'wtf', not just 'wtf', in capitals like this : "WTF" and really if anyone was getting technical it should be like this: "W.T.F" because it actually stood for some other words and was not a word all by it's lonesome.

But only if he was getting technical.

Even then, the creator of the abbreviation would be slightly mad because the fact that he and or she gave them another few buddies to room with would be cool for all of time. Sweet.

TehOdd1 one laughs a little at her last paragraph, which she understands but can't get because she's written it totally wrong to what she was thinking, and reads it out to her Nan, who just shakes her head.

Like Vergil, her nan doesn't understand the abreiviations and like Dante, couldn't work a computer to save herself, while her grandfather can't even turn it on (ahem ahem, inspiration for Dante's un-able-to-work-a-computer-ness).

Dante gives a weird look at Vergil, who is currently stripping for the hell of it, because TehOdd1 is a horny young teen who digs his very smexual body.

Cha.

Ooh! In the meantime, Laura (ChaChaCha096 - the old lady who ironically knows TehOdd1's Nan,) has kinda passed out and gone to a very happy place because Vergil is now down to his speedo and is now hip-thrusting all over the place with no intentions of stopping...

TehOdd1 blinks.

"What was the point of this? I'ma go watch Family Guy..."


End file.
